Magnetism
by brandonlov
Summary: I sighed, feeling as she placed her head against my chest. I felt odd, as if I had already known how it felt to hold her in my arms. Dramione- One Shot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**  
Thank you to my beta blueskyshymoon08. Without her, my writing would be considered crap.

* * *

It's more like magnetism than anything else  
I can't fight; I'm pulled against my will  
It was not my decision, if you couldn't tell  
It's more like magnetism; I can't even control myself

"Magnetism"- Landon Pigg

* * *

I couldn't get her out of my mind.

She hadn't even acknowledged my presence for more than a few seconds, and already, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. As if sensing my heated gaze, she turned around, searching for someone, and smiled in my direction.

I felt my breath hitch, my brain fighting my unruly lungs, for they had stopped working. I'm sure I looked as if I was in pain, for her brow furrowed, her glance turning curious. But then, as if remembering who she was looking at, she simply turned around, her shoulders slightly stiff.

It was torture, sitting down next to people who I didn't even consider acquaintances. Their laughter filled the room, a contrast to the daily life that I experienced day to day. While they seemed at ease to laugh and talk loudly, I was uncomfortable with the mere act of being _here_.

I don't even know what drove me to accept the bloody invitation. It wasn't as if we are the best of friends. That didn't even cover how I felt about him. I found him obnoxious, insufferable, and too…happy. I'm sure he didn't feel one iota of genial affection towards me, and I didn't either, but I guess it was the principle of things. I was one of the reasons why he was where he was today, in this room.

The happy couple twirled around the dance floor, eyes only for each other, a smile on their blissful faces. They were not the only ones with the same expression, but, they seemed to give off a glow. Perhaps, it was due to the fact that it _was_ their day. No one could take that away from them, and no one would dare to rob them of it.

I drank from my wine glass, fully aware of how the rest of my table had gone off to dance as well. I didn't know them, and I was glad. I don't think I could have possibly managed to carry on the façade that I was in fact _not_ glad to be here. I scoffed, but at least was thankful that he didn't make me suffer as much as he could have. He could have sat me in the middle of his very large family, where their aggravating voices would have hit my ears painfully.

I searched for her again, and found her in the arms of Charlie Weasley. She was laughing as he twirled her around, her eyes crinkling at the ends. As he drew her close, I felt the remnants of my will almost float away. I could feel jealousy from the bottom of my toes, to the tips of my fingers. My eyes closed, willing away the image from my mind. It would not do well if I marched up to them and caused a scene. It would not do well if I snatched her away from him and snogged her until she lost consciousness.

I downed the rest of my wine and stared moodily at the table in front of me. I felt like a child, being told that I couldn't have a certain toy. I couldn't have her, only, she wasn't a toy. Far from it, actually.

She finished dancing with Weasley, only to be handed over into the arms of the newlywed. He hugged her for a fair amount of time before finally engaging into the slow dance that had commenced. The embrace they shared could only be described as friendly, which appeased my train of thought. I looked at my watch, counting down the minutes before I could deem it possible to leave. A Malfoy had to uphold an image, and leaving an event early, albeit unpleasant, was not acceptable.

When the dance ended, she kissed him on the cheek and I had to remind myself that he had just gotten married. It was unnerving, feeling as if I couldn't control myself. As if sensing my thoughts, the pair turned and looked at me, a smile in both of their lips. I groaned when they made their way towards me, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I didn't think you would come, Malfoy," said Ron Weasley as he reached my table. I stood up as I shook his hand

"I said I was coming, didn't I?" I almost scoffed at the idea of me not showing up after I said I would. Did he not grasp that what I said was never to be taken lightly?

"Yes, well, I just want to thank you again."

"For what?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know," he said exasperatedly.

"I don't think I do, Weasley." I smirked, finding his nervous nature slightly humorous.

He stuttered a bit before saying in a low voice, "Don't make me say it."

I noticed the way he glanced at her, and she only smiled in encouragement. I took that chance to finally acknowledge to her that I had noticed her presence. "How are you tonight, Granger?"

She looked surprised for a full two seconds before giving me a breathtaking smile. "I'm wonderful, Malfoy. My best friend got married today, and I'm just grateful for that. Of course, if it wasn't for you, this would have never happened."

It surprised me that she knew. I figured Weasley had omitted the fact that I had help in him meeting Pansy. It could be seen as luck of fate, one that I could be left out of without any problem.

"Of course," I agreed with her.

Weasley looked slightly uncomfortable, but stood there, with his hands in his pockets and a small smile in his goofy face. Only he would grin like a love-struck fool when stuck in an awkward situation.

"I see Pansy, I'll leave you two."

And so he left, with a hurried urgency in his step. I expected her to follow him, but was surprised when she sat down in the chair that was next to mine. My eyes travelled around the room before meeting her chocolate orbs, and I couldn't stop my legs from giving out beneath me. I made myself as comfortable as I could, careful to keep my leg from tapping a rapid rhythm.

"Ron never mentioned he was inviting you, so I was pleasantly surprised when I saw you." My mind clutched on to the "pleasantly" that came from her mouth.

"Yes, well, I don't think Weasley has me in his mind very often." I struggled to keep my eyes trained on the newly placed champagne flute that a waiter had brought, not wanting for her to find my gaze too intense if I happened to glance her way.

"Tell me the story of how Ron met Pansy." Her comment caught me off guard, my jaw clenching slightly. I wasn't sure if she noticed, but I didn't dare to look at her.

"Pardon?"

"Well, Ron has never exactly told me how it happened. He just mentioned you were involved."

"It's actually not that exciting. Quite boring, actually." I tried to discourage her, not wanting to talk about it.

"I'm sure it's not," she said thoughtfully.

It was then that I made the mistake of looking at her. And I was lost.

She looked beautiful in her green dress, magnificent. Her once wild hair was tame, put up in an elaborate bun that drew my eyes to her lovely neck. Her full lips were still smiling, and a slight blush covered her cheeks. She probably didn't know how stunning she looked, and that drew me in even further.

She looked at me expectantly and I swallowed the champagne forcefully, feeling it as it bubbled down my throat. My willpower broke and I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and tried again, glad that this time, my voice worked.

"I was running late after a meeting, and was supposed to meet with Weasley for lunch." She showed surprised and I hastily added, "We were going to discuss business."

She chuckled and waved her hand for me to continue. I paused momentarily, entranced by her delicate hands; hands that were currently under her chin, holding her head up as she leaned against the table, looking at me.

"As I was saying, I was late to meet with Weasley. When I entered the restaurant, I was not surprised that he was also late. So, I sat at the table for five minutes before I realized that Pansy was standing in front of me."

As I mentioned Pansy's name, Hermione turned to look at the bride. I did too, catching the way that Pansy seemed so carefree, something that I never thought her of.

"While I was waiting for Weasley, Pansy and I talked. I hadn't seen her in years, and she was glad to catch up." Hermione turned back to look at me, an intensity present in her eyes that had me clenching my jaw.

"As we were talking, Weasley finally decided to show up." I paused, not sure how to continue, not sure how to explain. It was one thing to know how things are, but another to put in plain words.

"Go on," she encouraged. I could see I had piqued her interest with my pause, and I was regretting the fact that I had even began telling her this.

"I could see the attraction between Pansy and Weasley. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't ignore it," I continued slowly.

I didn't tell her that Weasley had mostly gaped at her with his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide as he took Pansy in. It would have been funny, had Pansy not shown an interest too. She had peered at him through her bangs, a shy aura suddenly emanating from her. I wasn't sure if they had even realized that I was still there until I had cleared my throat. It was then that Pansy had decided to leave.

With a melancholy expression on his face, Weasley had watched her depart. I had done the only thing possible at the moment. "I told him to go after her after she left. I rescheduled the meeting at a later time."

That was actually a half truth. Weasley had instantly started asking question after question about Pansy, questions that were laced together without letting me answer. But, I had waited until he finished ranting before writing down her address in a napkin, rightfully stopping him from any further investigation on my behalf.

He had looked at the napkin, a sort-of fearful expression on his face, before standing. It was at that moment, I guess, that I felt the animosity that I had for him leave my body. It was as if with that mere action, of the fact that I had actually helped him, that I realized that the past was the past. There was always time for the present.

"That was all that I did; nothing majorly important in the scheme of things."

She had a dubious expression on her face, and then started to laugh. She closed her eyes, clutching her stomach as she gasped for breath. She didn't stop for a few minutes, and then managed to say, "The great Draco Malfoy played cupid. Who would have thought? However, I know you're not telling me everything. But, I won't push you for that information…yet."

I grimaced, but didn't put too much effort in the action. I felt the side of my mouth twitch, and I fought a smile. Her eyes shone brightly and I was tempted to bring our faces close, close until my lips touched hers. But I didn't. I held on to my last bit of control and only managed to down more of the bubbly substance in front of me.

"Would you like to dance, Draco?"

Her innocent question, along with my name from her lips, had me standing up immediately, giving her a hand to help her up. She blushed, pink tinting her high cheekbones as she rose gracefully. I didn't make a move to drop her hand, and neither did she. And so, I brought it close to my mouth, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles, making her already pink face turn red.

"I would love to dance, Hermione."

With a hand placed on her lower back I led her towards the dance floor, aware that a slow song was currently playing. I placed a hand at her waist as she placed hers at my shoulder, with our other hands already entwined, we moved to the music. As the seconds passed I felt our bodies press closer to each other, her fast heartbeat moving against mine.

I sighed, feeling as she placed her head against my chest. I felt odd, as if I had already known how it felt to hold her in my arms. I was aware that we were drawing attention to ourselves, but I didn't have half a mind to care.

"Is it weird that I'm attracted to you, Draco?" her voice was somewhat muffled.

"No," I said, holding her tighter.

"Okay," she simply said.

"Is it weird that I'm attracted to you, Hermione?"

"No," she said, looking up at me.

"Good."

It was bizarre, holding Hermione in my arms, but I didn't think about it for a long. It felt right, even daring to be perfect.

I hoped I hadn't looked like Weasley when he met Pansy. However, as I glanced up, I saw said man grinning in our direction, a very pretty Pansy in his arms. They both smiled and I looked down towards Hermione. She was grinning at me and said, "I'm glad I had Ron take me to you."

I guess I had helped him as much he had with Hermione. I felt my mouth curve into a smile, the first of the night.

"I'm glad he did too."

* * *

**A/N**: So what did you guys think? Did you like the fluff?

I would be utterly thankful if you guys reviewed. Nothing makes me smile more than reading your thoughts.

Title comes from a song from Landon Pigg. (I was listening to his album when writing this. You guys should check him out.)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
